


All the Answers

by girlnamedlance



Series: Narumi Polyamory Agency [3]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr fill, gaia library paternity test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of benefits to a polyamorous relationship, but one awkward thing is when the only lady in the group ends up pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Answers

Akiko had something very important to tell the men in her life. So here they were, gathered around the front room of the office, after-hours, all drinking coffee together. 

"I'm pregnant!" she said happily. Shotaro and Terui both had the misfortune to be drinking coffee at this exact moment. Terui was barely successful at not spitting it out in a spray, but Shotaro did not accomplish that much. 

Philip, meanwhile, looked like Christmas came early. He jumped out of his chair and crouched beside Akiko. He put his hand low on her stomach and followed it with his ear. "This is incredible! I get to watch the formation of a new human life right before my eyes!"

Akiko whacked him with a slipper. "Let go! It's too soon for that!" 

Shotaro finally recovered enough to actually ask an important question. "H-How long?" 

"About a month and a half!" she beamed and scrambled over to her husband. "So, Ryuu, what do you think?"

Terui was still processing. His face looked a lot like the time Akiko had told him to kiss that girl in that movie. Akiko climbed into his lap and put his hand on her stomach. "You're gonna be a daddy, Ryuu."

Finally, he blinked and looked over at his wife. "Am I?"

Philip raised his fingers to his lips in consideration. "Given our collective sexual activities within the given timeframe, the father of Akiko's child could be any one of us."

Akiko shrugged. "Doesn't matter, really, does it?"

Terui didn't look convinced. "We should confirm that with the doctor," he insisted. He took Akiko's hands in his and smiled as much as he ever did outside of their house. 

Akiko frowned. "Okay, fine." 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Shotaro suddenly shouted, getting up and heading for his partner. Book crooked in one arm, the other extended from his side, Philip was clearly investigating on his own. "What are you looking up?"

"The identity of the father of Aki-chan's baby." 

"Akiko should be the first one to know that!" 

"Wouldn't technically the doctor be the first one to know in the traditional way of discovering this information? So it's much the same."

"You're not a doctor! Stop that!" Shotaro shouted at him. 

Philip suddenly looked surprised, pouted, and dropped into his chair again. He hugged his book to his chest and sulked.

"Not you, huh, Philip?" Akiko guessed. Philip shook his head.

"Well, who is it?" Terui asked. Well, the answer was out there, he may as well find out.

Philip raised his arm and pointed. Shotaro really had terrible timing when it came to trying to drink his coffee.


End file.
